Let's Make It Last Forever
by just-anotherboredfan
Summary: It's been years of friendship with her, years of admiration for her, months of taking her out for dinner, weeks of thinking and deciding so now, Harry Potter finally have the guts to ask Hermione Granger to be his girlfriend. HHr and a bit RL.
1. Time to Get Started

**A/N: This idea just popped into my mind. And again, please bear with my grammar. I just want to share my imagination of things. xD P.S. most characters who are supposed to be dead by this time are alive. I just don't feel like killing them. :))**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Hermione's - err - JK Rowling's. :)**

**Chapter 1: Time to Get Started**

After the final battle with Voldemort, which was considered the most destructibr war, everyone agreed to cooperate with each other to quickly repair and rebuild the best wizarding school they knew - _Hogwarts_. The staff, students including their families, even Dobby and his friends exerted effort to fix the school and its grounds. The school was not only physically destroyed, but also emotionally. The people around were feeling devastated as ever; so they needed each other badly to overcome the grief that had come across their lives. After a month of work within the school grounds, another month was given to them to help them recover with their families from what had gone through.

It was their seventh year now at Hogwarts. It's been a month since classes has resumed. Leaves began falling, and it seemed that autumn gave students a good mood. Hogwarts looks perfectly..._perfect _once more_._Everyone is done making adjustments, after what happened during the war. It looks like the school is back to its usual state.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had just finished their Potions class with Professor Snape. Snape was now being nicer to Harry, after all the revelations that popped out. Harry and Ron headed to the great hall for, well, food. Hermione is currently heading to her favorite class, Arithmancy.

Harry wanted to go to Hagrid's hut, but he can't just stop Ron. They now entered the great hall, with a few students eating snacks. As Harry and Ron sat down, Ron immediately grabbed a plate and started filling it up with a large steak and pasta. Harry just want to have his regular chicken sandwich.

"So Harry, what is this _really-serious-stuff_ that you want to talk about?" asked Ron, munching the steak away. "Do we really need to go to Hagrid's for that?" he continued.

"I don't feel like telling you right now at this place," said Harry, eyeing other students around.

"Hmm. Is it that private, Harry? C'mon, there's no Rita _Seeker_ around." said Ron in a lower voice. Ron thinks that Seeker is a more appropriate surname for Rita.

"Ohh, fine. This is giving me headaches, anyway." Harry lowered his head and said softly, "Uhm, you know that I truly fancy Hermione for some time now right? I guess I need to make a move."

"Or shall we say for years, Harry? Good, you've finally come to your senses. And that was bloody brilliant!" he said, almost shouting at the last part.

Harry smiled at his response. It's true, he fancy her for _years._ But wait, is Ron choking?

_Oh no._

Harry instantly reached for a glass of water and handed it to Ron.

"Ron, are you all right?" he asked, quite looking concerned.

"Y-yeah mate." Ron said, coughing a bit.

"I thought you suddenly realized that you're jealous!" Harry said, smiling at the thought.

"WHAT? NO! I mean, I usually-or-daily imagine myself dating Luna, you know that." Ron responded in a soft voice.

And yes, Harry knows that. All of them became really good friends. They even planned to go to Ottery St. Catchpole to pay the Lovegood House a visit. By the time he started "coming to his senses" about how he really felt for Hermione, Ron started daydreaming about Luna as well.

"It's just, are you sure that you'd want Hargrid, _'Mr. Oh-that-fire-breathing-worm-was-cute'_, can actually help you with this stuff?" he continued, wiping his mouth with his hanky.

Harry chuckled. They all know that Hagrid's life revolve around these 'cutie' creatures of his. "I just thought that he might have some good ideas like-"

"Like, 'go to the forbidden forest and do some stargazing there with the unicorns!'" Ron exclaimed.

Harry laughed and said, "Oh Ron, don't be silly. Let's try giving him a chance to suggest. He might have good experiences, you know, with Madame Maxime."

Who'd forget Madame Maxime? And as everyone could tell, Hagrid had his eyes on her. Well, the Yule Ball says it all.

"Fine. We're going there." Ron answered, almost absentmindedly.

"All right, let's give it a go then?" Harry asked. "Of course, after you enjoy your food." Harry said, taking a last bite of his sandwich.

Ron nodded, now slicing a piece of cake.

"We need to make it fast, before my Hermione finishes her class. I don't want her finding us there and wonder why we went without her." Harry said while looking down at his watch.

Ron only gave him another nod.

Harry is having headaches for days now. It feels worse than those examinations or those vacations with the Dursleys. His brain doesn't want to cooperate as if it doesn't approve of Hermione.

_But of course it approves, Harry thought._

A perfect proposal is what he wants, but he couldn't just figure out how. He feels extremely anxious now.

xXxXxXx

Hermione was currently heading to her Arithmancy class. She's having a quick pace because she wants to have a clean record about promptness.

"Hey, Hermione! Wait!" a girl called out. It's Luna Lovegood. They became really close friends after all that had happened. Yes, they might differ in their attitude or beliefs, but they also have a lot of other things that they both enjoy. And one of these is their usual 'girl talk.'. Luna even joins the Golden Trio sometimes when they hang out outside Hogwarts. Luna is now walking beside Hermione.

"Oh Luna! I'm so sorry I forgot to meet you downstairs. It's just, I feel bothered." Hermione said, slowing down a bit.

"It's okay Hermione. What's this stuff bothering you now?" Luna asked curiously.

"Ugh, it's about-. Let's talk about it later, after class maybe?" Hermione replied, linking her arm with Luna's.

"Okay, just don't let it bother your thoughts during class. You know Professor Vector doesn't like students who were mentally absent during class." said Luna, looking concerned.

There was a time in Arithmancy when Lavender Brown wasn't really paying much attention to Vector. Vector gave her a long terrifying glare. That's when she realized her unintended mistake. Before she can even explain, she was given fifty pages of homework plus fifty points was taken from Gryffindor. Professor Vector became furious through out the whole period, that even the great Hermione Granger didn't take the chance to recite.

"Yeah Luna. I don't like the idea of spending my time answering fifty pages of stressful work and no more points are to be taken from our house." said Hermione, assuring her.

"And Luna," she added.

"Yeah?"

"I really appreciate that you agreed to join me in Arithmancy class. I just love your company." Hermione said, smiling.

"If you hadn't hugged me so tightly while saying please at that time, I might not have joined you." Luna said.

They both laughed and they finally reached the Arithmancy classroom.

**A/N: Yay, end of chapter one. Thanks for reading, it's very much appreciated! :) so, whattya think guys? :)**


	2. Hagrid, help!

**A/N: Thanks for all who read the first chapter, and for all those who followed! :) here's chapter two.  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and its characters.**

**Chapter 2: Hagrid, help!**

"Hullo Harry, hullo Ron. C'mon in. Where's our Hermione?" greeted Hagrid cheerfully.

"Hey there, Hagrid!" responded Ron ignoring his question as they entered the hut.

"Hermione's still having class." said Harry, having a seat in Hagrid's huge couch.

Harry looked around. It's been a long time since they'd visited the place. Because there are no more dark stuffs around the castle, maybe? Or it's due to their hectic class schedules, for they are graduating really soon. It looks a little less filthy around the small space and despite all this, Harry still considers it home.

"Oh. Where else could she be, right? Uhm, tea?" asked Hagrid walking towards a huge pitcher.

"Yeah, sure thing." said Ron even though he'd just eaten. It's been a routine already. Talk with Hagrid? Tea. Just to visit for a few minutes? Tea. Hiding at Hagrid's? Tea.

Hagrid placed three huge tea-filled cups on the table, and then he relaxed himself on a seat.

"Whut bring ye here, guys? Havin' a rough day er somethin'?" asked Hagrid curiously.

"You see, Mr. Potter here needs some fatherly advice." said Ron grinning.

"Ron! It's not really that kind of-"

"Aww Harry, ye think of me as dad?" sniffed Hagrid then he stood up and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug.

Ron was chuckling heartily. Hagrid chuckled as well and went back to his seat.

"Ugh, yeah." muttered Harry, trying to breathe after the hug.

"But actually, all I need is uhm, ideas. Because it's that...you might not know that I, uhm, like-"

"He wants Hermione to be his girlfriend." said Ron, helping out Harry.

Harry and Ron looked at Hagrid, and his face was completely blank. He just stared at them for a while then finally stood up, gave Harry another bone-crushing hug and cried, "Ohh our Harry is big man now, I'm very happy fer ye! Don't ever forget to invite me to yer wedding, alright?"

"Hagrid! I'm only asking her to be my GIRLFRIEND. We're not close to getting married!" said Harry, trying to chuckle while being crushed.

"I know, but one day ye two will get into that." said Hagrid finally letting go of Harry. He went back to his seat once more, sipped some tea and said, "So Harry, when did ye come to yer senses huh? It's been a while already."

"What do you mean, it's been a while already?" said Harry, looking confused.

"Ehm, it's been years right? Ye've been likin' her fer years." said Hagrid.

"Is it that obvious?" said Harry, quite shocked.

Ron and Hagrid looked at each other then laughed.

"Yer eyes says it all." said Hagrid, still laughing a bit.

Harry looked puzzled as ever.

Sensing Harry's confusion, Hagrid added, "It's in the way ye look at her."

_'Ohh. So my eyes are that romantic huh?'_ Harry thought.

"Let's get started then?" said Harry gladly.

"Yeah right. Before _your_ Hermione finishes her class." said Ron, reminding Harry.

Harry nodded and looked at Hagrid, "Well, Hagrid, I thought you might have some ideas on how I should ask her."

Hagrid sipped from his cup and said, "Ye know Harry, ye're quite one lucky lad." He smiled and continued, "I'm a bit inspired now really, do ye guys know that I am officially-err-dating Madame Maxime."

Would one ever thought that Hagrid have a romantic side? The only person who brought this side of Hagrid was Madame Maxime. He's just this huge man-obviously-with a huge heart.

"Why are all the happenings around bloody brilliant?" exclaimed Ron.

Harry felt happy for Hagrid, and despite his thick beard Harry could tell that he is definitely blushing.

"Let me tell ye Harry, I know what's perfect for ye. Unicorns! Hermione'd ride one and it'll bring her to ye!" exclaimed Hagrid excitedly.

Harry looked at Ron, and he received this _I-told-you-so_ look.

"How about more romantic ideas..or, ugh, creatures?" said Ron because Harry seemed speechless.

"Uhm, how about this. I have this female hippogriff out there in the forbidden forest, and she is what ye're looking for!" said Hagrid, smiling.

"What? I don't want it to sound like a bad idea but-"

Harry was interrupted by Hagrid, "I know it might not sound romantic at first. But a hippogriff is a symbol of love. Isn't that cute? Both of ye ride that creature after the proposal! Explore the sky during nighttime. Wander off freely."

Harry sank to his thoughts. He and Hermione alone together at night while having some privacy. Riding a hippogriff once again sounds perfect. Maybe it was a good idea after all!

"Oh Hagrid. You are absolutely amazing!" exclaimed Harry, now having his turn to hug Hagrid though not really tight. It's time to give Ron this _I-told-you-so_ look.

Ron gave his defeated smile at Harry, then looked at his watch.

"Ten minutes before Arithmancy ends, mate." Ron informed Harry.

Harry gulped down his tea. He don't like to disappoint Hagrid with still tea-filled cups. He gave Hagrid a pat on the back and said, "Reckon it's time to get going. Hermione's not going to know my plan. Not ever."

Hagrid smiled and said, "I'd prepare Starkly, the hippogriff ye know. Ye should get to know her soon though." This reminds them of Buckbeak very much. "And if ye need more ideas, I suggest ye go to Dumbledore." added Hagrid, opening the door for them.

"All right. Thanks Hagrid! For the time and the idea and all." said Harry gratefully.

"And for the tea as well." said Ron, waving a hand. Hagrid waved back and slowly closed the door.

Harry and Ron quickly went back to the castle, before Hermione start looking for them.

**A/N: So again, thanks for reading! Sorry if it's quite short, and I'd love to hear from you guys. :)**


	3. Their thing

**Chapter 3: _Their_ thing**

The room has only a few second year and fifth year students around. It's a bit quiet 'cause everyone looks drowsy or preoccupied with something. Hermione and Luna were comfortably seated in one of the velvet midnight blue couches. The warm air present makes them feel really cozy.

"I'd never loved your common room this much, Luna. I'm thankful enough to Dumbledore." said Hermione, stretching her arms.

Dumbledore, being kinder than ever, allowed students of different. houses to visit or stay in another's. He thought that this could build better bond among students despite their annual house cup.

"Uhuh. This coziness makes me want to sleep than to study." Luna said, knowing Hermione would react.

"I'd love to! But you know we can't." said Hermione, smiling.

"I thought so," Luna replied, squeezing one of the silk-covered pillows in her arms. "I can't believe Professor Vector dismissed us thirty minutes before the time though."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "But as much as I love studying, I didn't like the fact that she gave us a homework four parchments long!"

"Guess she's just trying to skip her job, letting us do loads of work then leaving early," Luna yawned, "Oh let's stop talking about Arithmancy, you might soon find me snoring beside you."

"You brought up the topic!" exclaimed Hermione, hitting Luna with a pillow.

"Sorry Hermione." said Luna, chuckling. "So what is it bothering my best friend?"

Hermione was touched. Even though she heard Luna refers to her as best friend several times, she just loves hearing it over and over. For they hadn't noticed how much they love each other's company and started being the best of friends.

She looked around and though no one appears to be eavesdropping, she whispered, "It's _my_ thing about Harry."

Luna hit her with a pillow. "Hermione! Will you stop blushing?" she exclaimed, grinning widely as she saw Hermione's cheeks turn a bit red.

Then Luna immediately felt a hand upon her mouth. "Will you shush?" Hermione muttered into her ear.

And then, as if the other students sensed their need of privacy, everyone went upstairs or went outside. A few minutes later, the two of them were alone.

Then Hermione hugged Luna quickly. "Sorry for making a scene." she said, chuckling.

"That's totally fine!" exclaimed a laughing Luna. "So, back to topic."

Hermione moved closer to Luna, focusing her eyes on hers, "Uhm, I've told you about how me and Harry were sorta - having dinner often for months right?"

Luna nodded and said,"Or dating to make it simpler."

Hermione bit her lip and glared at her. Luna giggled then nodded, telling Hermione to continue.

"That's not dating, okay?" said Hermione to a grinning Luna. "And that Harry was, well, being a lot kinder and sweeter than ever?"

Luna gave another nod. She remembered Hermione telling her how Harry'd say his good nights, how he'd offer to carry her _tons_ of books or how he'd suddenly put his arms around her while she's reading a book. Some might say that he's only being friendly or he's just that kind of person and all. But from Luna's point of view, he's just being sweet...and a little romantic.

Hermione sighed and continued, "I just hope that he's not only being _friendlier_ towards me. 'Cause we're best friends!"

"What? Why'd you think Harry is being only _friendlier_ towards you? And he's only doing such things because he is your best friend? All these things he's doing just prove that he cares for you. He might not say it but he's definitely showing it!" said Luna, staring into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione hugged her pillow, "Guess you're right. I really hope so. Because Luna, I tell you this, I like it how he treats me. I might look at him in a different way now."

"Hermioneeee! You're blushing intensely." exclaimed Luna quite loudly. "Don't worry, I think he looks at you differently now too."

Hermione felt her cheeks go red as an image of two emerald green eyes staring into her hazel brown ones popped into her mind.

"Ohh, enough of this stuff. I think it's time to get to work." said Hermione, stretching once again.

"It's five minutes before our supposed-to-be class would end." Luna informed Hermione.

"Okay then, I don't want to miss a good dinner later because of this." replied Hermione, sounding a little irritated.

"Right, I don't want to have eye bags circling around my eyes because of Professor Vector." agreed Luna, standing up. "I'll be going to my room now. That essay makes me wanna sleep." she smiled teasingly then added, "Bye Hermione."

Hermione stood up as well and gave Luna a tight hug, "Bye Luna. Thanks for the chat."

"Anytime Hermione." said Luna, now heading for the stairs.

Hermione smiled at her girl best friend, then went for the door.

_'Just in time to get started. Wonder where Harry and Ron are?' she thought to herself._

xXxXxXx

Harry and Ron were now at the flight of stairs leading to the Gryffindor Tower. Then they finally reached the portrait of the fat lady. It looks relaxed as ever.

"Password?"

_"Là maith."_ said Harry.

Her portrait swung open and revealed a silent common room. A group of students were having a soft conversation. Some were reading, doing school stuffs or simply sitting in the long scarlet couch.

"I missed Fred and George. They could light up this room in seconds." said Harry to Ron.

"Yeah, I miss their presence though they kept doing pranks on me." replied Ron. "Let's visit their joke shop some other time."

"Good idea. I'd love to see their latest inventions." said Harry, smiling.

Harry's eyes scanned the room then moved swiftly into one corner. Into _their_ table. Well that's what everybody says. No one ever uses that table except the Golden Trio, though they didn't claim it their own. A smile flashed upon his face as he saw a gorgeous looking Hermione. She was seating on the floor holding a quill with one hand while pieces of parchments were scattered above the table.

_'Why is she so gorgeous even though she's just studying?' Harry asked himself._

He quickly made his way to Hermione as Ron closed the portrait door. Ron, thinking that he might disturb some intense moment, decided to join Dean and Seamus in their low conversation. Harry found a nice spot behind Hermione and seated.

"Hermione, don't stress yourself very much. You didn't even greeted me." Harry pouted though he was facing Hermione's back.

Hermione, who doesn't want anyone bothering her during study time, let herself bothered. Harry's voice was just irresistible - maybe for her, "Harry, my favorite class unfortunately had my least favorite teacher."

"Arithmancy? I thought you loved studying Arithmancy." said Harry. "Ohh, Professor...Vector?" He and Ron never had that class so he wasn't sure of her name. They said that they never understood a thing about it and never would even if they study and join its class. Numbers, calculations. Ugh, just thinking about it makes him feel his head ache.

"Yeah. I love studying that subject, during class and through _books_. But I don't really enjoy making parchments of essays about it." said Hermione, frowning.

Harry, knowing that he couldn't help her with such, decided to try to help her relax instead. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started to squeeze it.

Hermione was quite shocked. "Harry, are you actually trying to massage my back?"

"Uh, yeah. Does it feel like it?" said Harry nervously.

Hermione smiled. She liked it, or might even enjoyed it. "Yeah." said Hermione as tension start to leave her mind. She felt better. The strength he exerts upon her shoulders made her drowsy, a bit though.

"Feels better?" Harry asked in a sweet tone.

Hermione turned to Harry, and then nodded. She faced the table again and felt herself blush. Then suddenly, Harry's hands shifted to her head. He began massaging her temples. Hermione felt like sleeping now. It was ages since she had a good rest. She closed her eyes and slowly put her head back. A moment later, her head was resting on Harry's shoulders. Harry stopped giving her a massage. As Hermione put her weight upon him, he thought that he loved this feeling. He likes how Hermione seemed to depend upon his strength as she de-stress herself. Slowly, he moved to her side so she can rest properly. Then he put an arm around her gently.

Anyone who doesn't know them would probably think that they were a couple. But students - mostly of Gryffindor house - were used to this. They know that this is how they treat themselves as _best friends_.

Hermione felt warm and secured around Harry's arm. She just treasured moments like this, even though they are not a couple.

_'Or not officially.' Hermione thought. 'Maybe Luna was right about Harry.'_

They stayed like that for a few more minutes then Hermione decided to continue with her essay. Harry just watched her, then the thought of asking her to be his girlfriend enthused him. He suddenly want to ask her right at that moment, it seemed so perfect-

"Eating tiiiime!" Ron shouted loud enough for everyone to hear as he jumped out of his seat. The occupants of the common room looked and gazed at him. Some even peered from their rooms upstairs. After sometime, a few giggled and some began standing up.

Harry and Hermione lost their concentration: Hermione on her essay (though she can't ignore the fact that Harry was beside her) and Harry on Hermione. They stared at Ron, looked at each other then laughed.

Ron, seeing that his best friends were not standing up, exclaimed another "Eating tiiiime!" though a little softer this time.

Harry and Hermione sensed that Ron refers to them, so they stood up. They quickly walked towards Ron, grinning.

"All right, let's go!" said Harry as he pushed Ron playfully towards the portrait door. The three of them went off and headed to the great hall.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. :) Happy New Year, guys!**


	4. The Mission

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews! :D P.S. I forgot to mention that I decided to put Luna in the same year level as Harry's. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4: The Mission**

That night found Harry on his four-poster bed, laying flatly, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was thinking. Every help that he could get from his friends could mean a lot. But what he need the most are opinions from _girls. _So he decided to inform Luna about his plan as soon as possible. But Luna and Hermione are always together. Then an idea came to him. Hearing no snores from the bed beside him, he thought Ron might not be asleep yet.

"Ron?"

No response.

"Ugh, sleep really takes over him quick." Harry muttered as he shifted in his bed. It's been an hour already since they went up from the common room, so Ron must be tired from his clumsiness. A while ago he'd been running around chasing Ginny because he was trying to peek through her diary, trying to know who this guy she's eyeing on is. But of course, she insisted. Harry smiled, relieved that Ginny was finally over him, and Ron was being the fiendish brother again. He started trying to sleep, then-

Suddenly, Ron's voice came, "Harry? Sorry I was busy daydreaming about - ehmm - you know."

Harry immediately sat up, pulled his bed curtain sideways to see Ron peering out of his bed despite the unlit room. Harry smiled at his friend, knowing it was Luna he was thinking about for the nth time.

"Apologies for my disturbance mate."

Ron grinned, held up a hand and said, "All right, so what is it?"

Harry jumped out of his bed and went to sit to Ron's. He'd want a little privacy because their roommates, Neville, Seamus and Dean, might overhear their conversation though it's almost midnight and they might be all sleeping.

"I've got you a mission." said Harry closing the bed curtains.

Ron was perplexed. "What? What mission?"

Harry beamed and said in a low voice, "Uhm, I want to inform _Luna _about my plan," he paused for effect then continued, "so I'd like you to tell her my plan and -"

"Eh? Why don't you go tell her? It's your plan after all." said Ron sounding annoyed.

"I thought you might want to have some time with her, _alone_." said Harry as he moved away from him a bit.

"But that would not make any sense because it's you who's supposed to be telling her about this and it'd be obvious that I like her. Why would I talk to her - alone - when all I'd say is about you and Hermione?" Ron replied softly.

Harry thought about his list of possible reasons. He went silent for a while then exclaimed, "You're one timid guy, mate!"

He laughed heartily as Ron stared at him with his _here-we-go-again _look. He rolled his eyes and said, "Enough! I'm just not prepared for that. You're giving me a shock, can't you see?"

"Yeah, I figured that out." Harry still laughed a bit. "So, I think you should be the one to tell her because . . . first, you can finally get to know Luna better for I can tell that you aren't feeling comfortable around her when she's with us. Second, you're just going to inform her but I'll be the one to explain further some other time. Third, that'd leave me and Hermione sometime alone together,"

Ron grinned and said, "Just what I thought." Ugh, his best friend using him for his own romantic stuff.

"I'm not using you, okay? You'd benefit from this too." said Harry, smiling as though he read Ron's mind then continued, "Fourth, Hermione might get suspicious if she found out that me and Luna had sometime together, _alone. _Fifth, or worse she might get jealous. And lastly, it's clear that I'm setting you up for a date!" he snickered at the last part.

Ron stared at his friend for a moment. It was Harry asking Hermione to be his girlfriend, not him engaging into some love affair with Luna. But again, it is Luna they're talking about. He thought maybe he liked the idea. A talk or _date_ with Luna could be great. He'd want to have a chance, really. He didn't want losing the opportunity given so after a few more of Harry's persuasion, he gave in.

"Oh, all right." he finally agreed.

_'Oh geez, I need to prepare for this.' he thought._

Harry gave him a pat at the back then said, "That's the spirit mate. Night!"

Harry climbed back to his comfy bed as he saw Ron closing the curtains swiftly and heard a soft "Night" from him. He closed his too. As he turned sideways, he felt a surge of ease. He let out a huge sigh. It's like another problem was solved for him, or he hoped so.

xXxXxXx

Hermione woke up earlier than usual. She peered through her window, and saw leaves falling from trees. There seemed to be a warm breeze outside. The fine weather is what happened to lift up her mood, and it was definitely perfect for their first class.

She went to the bathroom for a quick shower and then put on her school robes. She went back to her dormitory to get her books, parchments and quill for her morning classes. It was early but just in time for breakfast. The common room was quite deserted and she noticed that Harry's and Ron's school things were gone from their table. This could only mean that they headed straight to the Great Hall without her, _again. _She headed for the portrait door and opened it. She almost ran into the person right outside the door.

"Luna! Why d'you keep doing that?" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Luna's arm to balance her self up. "You're not even sure that it's me who'd appear right in front of you!"

Luna giggled as she helped Hermione stand properly. There was a time when a second year student started cursing loudly after he fell out of the door because Luna avoided him bumping into her. Professor Snape was going down through their staircase at that time and he thought that it was him the student was cursing. The student ended up cleaning Snape's dungeon for an hour while Hermione kept apologizing to him and offered to help him with his homework to make up for what happened. She almost found herself not talking to Luna but she can't just help it.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Luna greeted her cheerfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Good morning."

"Oh come on, I'm sorry! If you'd tell me the password, that would help," said Luna.

"Okay okay. Why so early?" asked Hermione flatly.

"Well it's thursday and I didn't forget that our first class is Care of Magical Creatures, so how about a breakfast with you, Harry and Ronald?"

Then Hermione remembered that their schedule for this class was changed so they were now with Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, another reason for her to love it. She finally beamed. Of course she wouldn't let Luna's early playfulness ruin her mood. So she, together with a skipping Luna, went down to the Great Hall.

xXxXxXx

Harry glanced through the door of the Great Hall then found himself smiling. Hermione and Luna has just entered the hall and were now heading to their table. Ron was happily munching lamb chops when Harry nudged him. When he saw who were arriving, he quickly set down his fork, drank some orange juice and wiped his mouth with a table napkin. He looked up to see Hermione and Luna now standing across them.

"Good morning!" greeted Harry cheerfully, and then chewed a sausage.

"I can see you two are so happy that you forgot to wait for me." said Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Apologies Hermione, I'm starving!" said Ron. "Why don't you sit down first and eat as well?"

Hermione seated across Harry then remembered Luna wants to join them and said particularly to Ron, "So Luna wants to join us this morning."

"You won't mind, will you Harry, Ronald?" asked Luna.

Harry just smiled then continued eating. Hermione and Luna started filling up their plates then Hermione noticed that Ron stopped eating. He was staring . . . _watching_ Luna. "Hey, I thought you were starving!"

Ron was startled, hurried for more food then said, "Oh yes. I'm just thinking."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They tried their best not to burst out laughing. Then Harry remembered his talk with Ron last night. This is his chance to bring up the topic.

"Luna, when would you hang out again with us?" asked Harry.

"Well, I'm planning to invite you guys over our house for Christmas holiday." said Luna. "Daddy agreed, but he said for the first week only."

"That's all right. It's a good idea. We'd love to come!" said Hermione excitedly.

"Yeah, of course Luna." agreed Harry. "No problems with you Ron, eh? Your house is near theirs right?"

Ron received another nudge from Harry then nodded, "Yeah, we're almost neighbors. And I'd come Luna. I'd be glad to." He had a hard time stopping himself from blushing. "Err—Luna? I'd like to ask you if—. If you wanna have lunch with me sometime?"

Ron was surprised with his sudden confidence but he wasn't sure if he'd feel happy or ashamed about it. Harry gave him a quick glance, shook his head then grinned.

"Of course, Ronald. How about on Saturday? It's a Hogsmeade weekend and I'm free." Luna said, smiling at Ron.

Ron was not completely shocked that she agreed, in fact they're friends. But he didn't expect it to come this early. _This Saturday? _He needed time to think, to prepare and to gain courage.

"Sure." Ron finally said and let out a sigh.

He'd be completely out of his mind right after they leave this table.

**A/N: I'll try to make an update quickly. :) I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but, thanks for reading anyway! Suggestions would be great. :D**


	5. Let's Do This!

**A/N: Thank you for continuously reading my story. Sorry for my grammar. :D  
Disclaimer: I wish Hermione owned Harry Potter, JK Rowling truly owns him though.**

**Chapter 5: Let's Do This!**

"How dare you, Ronald Weasley, say something like that in front of the public?" a girl shouted. Her voice was quite dreamy despite her yelling, but her face was quite blurry. He can't figure out who she is.

"What? I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about!" he replied. The place was crowded with witches and wizards, all in positioned in a circle around them. Then something hit his head: the girl's purse.

He flinched then felt the pain rush through his brain. "Ouch! Can you please at least tell me what was that for and what the bloody thing is going on around here?"

All eyes were upon him now. Some were whispering, laughing or simply glaring at him. And they were noisy, looked like they were expecting them to duel any moment now.

_'Aghh, crazy, drunk wizards.' he thought._

"You just did the worst move a guy can make. You, well, stood above the table, confessed your love for me then sang the worst love song and danced with worst music." she said, calmly but now pointing a wand at him. "Now I repeat, how dare you do something like that? You completely ruined my reputation!"

He saw flashes of light, then found Rita Skeeter standing among the crowd with her photographer. Her quill was quickly jotting down notes.

"No! Why'd I do that? I don't even know you!" he replied, through a loud voice this time. "You're not the girl I love, you're not-"

Then the girl drew nearer to him. Her face was now clear, her blonde hair bouncing through her ponytail and her gray eyes gazing into his. She smiled and said, _"Luna Lovegood."_

His eyes widened and panic run through his veins. He let out a long scream though nothing seemed to come out of his throat.

•••

"Ron! Ron, _wake up!"_

Sweat ran along his forehead down to his cheeks. He looked around then found himself breathing heavily. Harry and Neville were gathered beside his bed.

"A bloody dream, that was!" he shouted, as relief came into him.

"You all right? You nearly woke up those two." said Neville who pointed Dean's and Seamus' beds. Dean was shifting around his bed and Seamus was yawning heavily.

"That was a nightmare! _She_ was there." Then he looked at Harry, "Mate, I can't do it. I'm not allowing myself do anything stupid."

Harry stared at him. He knew it. It was _her_ in his 'bloody' dream. "Oh c'mon! You just ate too much last night. You'll be fine."

He scowled in response. That. Was. Not. Fine.

Harry grinned then threw him a box with a note attached to it. "Open it, it could help you."

Ron read the note which said:

_Ron,_

_Heard the news, dear! I went to Diagon Alley with Bill to buy you this. Use it if you don't want a howler screaming at the great hall. Good luck to you and to Harry too! Take care._

_Mom_

"Harry?" he said after reading the note loudly.

"I owled your mom last Thursday," said Harry, standing up to look through the window. "Guess she loved the idea."

"Err, I'm going down for breakfast. See you later, Harry –– Ron." said Neville quickly and then headed to the door.

"Oh, yeah sure. Thanks, Neville." said Harry as he faced him. Neville waved before finally shutting the door. Ron sat up, opened the box then it revealed a blue polo shirt.

"And I told Neville about the plan, he said he'd help. He'd be planting roses later." said Harry, smiling as he recalled their conversation. "That's a nice polo you got there, mate."

Ron grinned, folded his polo shirt and put it back in the box, "Easily spoke to Neville huh? Do it with Luna too then!"

"He's bloke all right? You'd have my hundred percent support, so don't worry and let's get some breakfast!"

"Ugh. Wish me luck." Ron changed his pajamas into a shirt and jeans then went down with Harry.

xXxXxXx

The weather was perfectly fine. Owls delivering messages hooted happily as they fly above them. Though the sun was up, the fluffy clouds gladly blocked it up. The fallen leaves were looking drier than ever. Harry and Hermione were waiting by the entrance hall for Ron and Luna. At times like this, when they're left alone together, they usually find themselves in comforting silence. Harry gazed at her and she held his then smiled. Harry looked down and smiled too.

_'Oh you pretty woman. Stop making my heart melt.'_

Hermione went red and almost wished that Ron and Luna spend another hour of preparation. She enjoyed seeing Harry by her side and loved the fact that he was cutely watching her.

"So Harry, I was thinking–"  
"Hermione, wouldn't it be–"

Harry beamed then asked, "Sorry, what is it?"

"No. I interrupted you so you go first." said Hermione, giggling.

"No, ladies first. You might wanna say it before they arrive." Harry grinned, knowing he'd win.

"Okay, be thankful that I don't want wasting time." Hermione said then she watched at the falling leaves. "I was just wondering if you'd want to spend time walking by the lake with _me_."

Harry sighed. He'd be honored to. "Of course. We hadn't had fresh air for ages!"

A smile flashed upon Hermione's face. She missed old Hogwarts times, when they had time chatting and roaming around the school grounds, having fun. She, Harry and Ron had no worries but homework. Well, the library's open anytime. But the war cut those times, made them all feel miserable. She'd love to make up for those dark events, _especially with Harry_. "Okay, so what were you saying?"

Harry snickered at her raised eyebrows then said, "Umm, Ron and Luna would be out 'til . . . tonight maybe? So that'd leave the two of us here. And since I don't want missing a nice Hogsmeade weekend, I was wondering if you'd want to have dinner with _me _later."

"Harry, I would love to." replied Hermione, looking into his emerald eyes. And again, they held each other's eyes for a moment.

Then they heard footsteps approaching them. Luna, in her light blue cocktail dress, finally reached them. Ron was walking behind her, wearing his blue polo shirt. Harry noticed that Ron used black semi-formal jeans to match his shirt.

"Luna, you look gorgeous!" Hermione went to hug her then turned to Ron. "And you . . . you look good."

Harry gave Ron his friendly pat at the back, and said, "What took you so long, mate? Owls nearly pooped on us!"

Hermione and Luna chuckled. Ron smirked. "Oh it's Ginny. She kept straightening my clothes, brushing my hair and checking if my shoes were on the right places!"

Ginny, being the only daughter in the family, loved helping her brothers look pleasant for their dates. She went inside Ron's dormitory to check his attire, perfume, money and even his wand. She almost resembled Mrs. Weasley's decorum. But she also did this to have time to tease her brother about Luna.

"Little sister acts like mum, huh?" teased Harry.

"Oh, better get going! I am definitely starving." said Ron, giving Luna a quick look.

"Undoubtedly." said Hermione as she let go of Luna's arm. Luna laughed gently then stood beside Ron.

_This is not supposed to be awkward._

He put out his arm to let Luna cling to it. Luna gave them another wave and before they went. Harry and Hermione watched Ron and Luna disappear from sight.

"They look good together, don't they?" said Hermione, more of a statement than a question. "I hope it won't turn out how it did in Ron's dream."

Harry laughed, remembering Ron's horrible expression as he told him and Hermione about his dream. It was quite weird, really. Singing a love song? More of a muggle stuff.

_'But it's sweet. Won't work for me though. Might end up being dumped by this lady.'_

Hermione looked at Harry. "So, time to stroll by the lake?"

"Yeah." He went nearer to Hermione and held out his hand to her. She gently slipped hers into his. Hand in hand, they started off their path to the lake.

**Sorry for the short chapter. xoxo**


	6. The Dates

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. School'd explain it all. Again, thank you for the follows and faves! :) Pointing out my mistakes would be truly appreciated.**

**Chapter 6: The _Dates_**

Harry was pacing uneasily at the Gryffindor common room. He checked his watch, it was exactly 7 pm. Hermione would be finished anytime soon. He rolled up the sleeves of his maroon long sleeve he wore uptight, casually matching it with jeans. He doesn't know why he felt nervous. It wasn't the first time that he'd be taking her out for dinner, yet he was feeling this way.

The creaking sound of a door made him stop pacing. He fixed his glasses as he looked up to the staircase leading to the girls' dormitory to see Hermione gazing at him, in her modest cream dress. She wore little make up which he thought suits her perfectly. As she started to make her way towards him, he quickly closed his open mouth to form a smile out of his lips.

"Hey." Harry beamed at his _soon-to-be _(hopefully though) girlfriend.

Hermione smiled as she reached his side, "Hey. Sorry for letting you wait for ages."

"Yeah, it's quite all right. It's worth it, you look . . . stunning." replied Harry, still mesmerized by her though she's only wearing a simple outfit.

Hermione blushed after hearing his words. "Well, you look ravishing in your attire, even if you only spend ten minutes preparing yourself."

Harry grinned. Hermione knew him too well, and she definitely knows how quick he readies himself at such things. "Got me at that, huh?"

"Of course, Harry. I've known you for years." laughed Hermione. "Ready to go then?"

"As I'll ever be." Harry smiled and led her out of the common room, down to the entrance hall. As they began walking their way to Hogsmeade, Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and kept her close.

Hermione on the other hand, felt warmth upon his grasp. She felt secure as the butterflies in her stomach started whirling around.

_'Harry, thanks for making me feel safe.' she smiled at her thought._

xXxXxXx

The sun had set and the village looked busier as wizards and witches emerged from one place to another. Ron was walking beside Luna, who was happily munching a wizochoc. It's been hours since they've left Hogwarts. They had had lunch at The Three Broomsticks, wandered around different stores where they bought things that fancied them and hang around benches for little chats.

"Ronald, are you tired?" asked Luna, as she saw Ron's gloomy emotion.

The day was about to end, yet he haven't told Luna about Harry's plan. He was too charmed by her to interrupt her own stories. "No, ugh, do you mind missing Hogwarts' dinner?"

"Ohh, is that so? Sure. I won't mind." replied Luna. "But I'll finish my chocolate first."

Ron smiled at her childish expression as he led her down to a bench. He was feeling more comfortable now than earlier. It seemed that he got used to Luna's presence, and he helped himself avoid awkwardness.

"Luna, how'd you manage a jolly aura despite the loads of school works?" asked Ron, bringing up some topic.

"Well, when I study, I really don't put much pressure to myself." replied Luna casually. "It's only Hermione who takes them too seriously!"

They chuckled knowing Hermione's passion for studying. "Err, yeah right. You know, I like how you handle things coolly, as if they don't stress you at all," said Ron.

"Ronald, we all have our little defenses about such things." said Luna, smiling dreamily. "I love making things fun to ease tension like how you love eating when you got stressed out."

Ron laughed on how Luna noticed his love for food, though everyone might know it as well. "Oh right. Just tell me if you're ready to eat _again_, won't you?"

Luna nodded cheerfully. They continued their conversation about little things, which made Ron appreciate her even more. Creatures she believed to exist were rather odd, but it's what endears her. He knew that someday, he'd want to be with this child-like lady.

Almost another hour had passed when Luna decided it was time to have their dinner at The Three Broomsticks once more. Ron gladly walked by her side towards the pub.

xXxXxXx

"Hmm. So where'd we be having our dinner?" Harry asked though he already knew the answer.

"The usual?" Hermione said, looking around Hogsmeade.

"Where else is possible, huh?" said Harry, smirking. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I heard our rumbling stomachs." she muttered, chuckling. Once again, Harry placed his arms around her shoulder as they made their way to the pub.

Everyone looked busy or exhausted from work, hurrying from one shop to another. Harry liked watching them, anxious about how it feels having a job. And certainly, they'd all graduate really soon, they'd finally have the opportunity to set their own career paths. But before that, he'd make sure that he had Hermione first.

They went inside The Three Broomsticks and spotted a free table in one corner. They occupied that place and saw Madam Rosmerta smiling at them, asking them to wait as she serve a few more customers.

Hermione suddenly laughed out of nowhere. Harry bemusedly looked at her. "Hermione, what's the matter? Got something on my pretty face?" he smirked, running his hand along his jawline.

"No! You arrogant man." said Hermione, laughing as she hit his shoulder. "It's just funny that we dressed in almost formal attire, but we know we'd end up in this place no matter what."

Harry chuckled, "Well, I haven't thought about that. But someday I'll bring in some better place, I promise."

He felt his heart beat faster than usual, because of the thought of having her out in a romantic way in the future. Hermione smiled at him, just a moment later Madam Rosmerta appeared by their table.

"Good evening Harry, Hermione." she greeted with a smile. "So what's for dinner?"

"I'll go for smoked turkey leg, please." said Harry, desperate to eat as soon as possible.

"And Cornish pasties for me." said Hermione.

"And butterbeers?" asked Rosmerta.

"And butterbeers." Harry and Hermione confirmed together, grinning.

"Uhuh. Got that." said Rosmerta as she noted them down. "How're you two? Haven't seen you much lately."

"We've been busy." replied Harry in a sharp tone. "I hate those tests, really!"

"Harry, we haven't had any tests this past week!" said Hermione, chuckling. Then she turned to Madam Rosmerta, "but it's true, we're quite busy."

"Oh, right. You're graduating!" exclaimed Rosmerta. "Okay I'll get your food, starving I guess?"

"Yes please, thank you." said Harry, smiling. When Rosmerta went off to her counter, he turned to Hermione. "I'll miss this place, absolutely. I'd remember all the memories we had here."

"Yeah, I'll miss it too. But c'mon Harry, it's not like you won't be able to visit this place whenever you wished to." said Hermione, trying to ease the sad atmosphere. She reached for his hand across the table and he gently responded to her touch.

"You're right. We still have many months though, let's try to make the best of those times okay?"

Hermione smiled and blushed a little. Is he trying to imply something behind that? "Of course Harry. We would."

"Together?"

"Together." She said, then Harry finally gave her a smile, causing her to look down to hide her red cheeks.

Madam Rosmerta approached their table again, now having their meals. "Here you go." she smiled, putting down their plates and drinks. "You two, enjoy your date."

"Err . . . it's not actually a date. More of a nice dinner with a special friend." said Harry quickly, grabbing the spoon.

"Oh whatever you say dear, you look good together though." she said as she trailed off to another table.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other a bit awkwardly. But Harry smiled, which released some tension then they start eating as they continuously converse about either wizarding or muggle stuff.

"Hermione," Harry started off after they finished laughing about some joke.

"Hmm?" she said, sipping from her butterbeer.

"When would you introduce us to your parents?" asked Harry. The thought randomly came into his mind and he unintentionally said it out loud.

Hermione's face was completely in shock. Yes, Harry had been showing signs of affection for her, but is he now asking for her parents' permission soon? "Err . . . why?"

"I mean, me, Ron, Luna and your other friends. I think it's good to get introduced formally before the school ends? Umm, if only you want though." Harry shrugged and returned to his chicken.

"That's good, yeah. Should I send them an owl soon or something?" said Hermione, panic rushing through her mind.

"It's really your choice. I'm just suggesting." replied Harry, seeing her nervous look.

"What about this coming Christmas holiday? The week after we stay at Luna's!" exclaimed Hermione, suddenly excited by her immediate idea.

"Oh sure. Brilliant, Hermione." said Harry, smiling about how things are going great.

"We'll tell the others soon." replied Hermione, excitement visible upon her face.

Harry smiled and said, "Okay, let's finish our food. But don't fill your stomach much. We'll be going somewhere else."

"We haven't planned anything-"

"Just see for yourself later, okay? I got this one." muttered Harry with a wink.

Hermione almost splatter the table with butterbeer at his gesture. Harry laughed at her reaction then watched her say, "You stop doing those kinds of hilarious acts, Mr. Potter."

They laughed even more as Harry repeated his bizarre wink. They finally finished eating after more of Hermione's stories and Harry's jokes. As they were about to reach for the door to leave the pub, Ron and Luna stepped in. They had a few greets – or more of a teasing scene – then both pairs separated their ways.

xXxXxXx

Ron and Luna started eating their dinner which happened to be roasted lambs for it was due to Ron's request _of the best meal_ for tonight. He promised Luna not to worry because he'd pay for it. They were settled in a table, chatting about Harry and Hermione.

"I wasn't really surprised that we met them," Ron said. "I know they don't want spending a _Hogsmeade weekend_ at _Hogwarts_."

"They seemed to be closer than ever!" said Luna, looking as if she wanted to clap her hands. "They look perfect."

Ron smiled and nodded in agreement. Since they are now talking about _them, _maybe it's time to inform her then. "Well, you know I've got to tell you something."

Luna looked up from her food and nodded, asking him to continue.

"Harry likes Hermione."

"Umm, isn't that obvious?" asked Luna with a chuckle.

"Err—yeah. I can see that." said Ron, thinking how stupid his first statement was. "But I mean, in a deeper way. He wants to make a move and put it to the next level."

Luna's eyes widened in excitement and this time, she finally began clapping her hands and exclaimed, "Cute!"

Ron laughed at her act. "I know. And he needs help from us. Guess he wanted to have an extravagant proposal," He said and added, "That's why I asked you out, to tell you this."

Luna's curved lips straightened a bit as she let out a soft, "Oh." But she was too happy about the news so a moment later, she was telling Ron how Harry's coming to his senses was the most brilliant thing that happened ever. She told him that she'd love to talk to Harry soon and promised that she won't spill anything out to Hermione.

"I hope he ask her soon." said Luna, through her dreamy voice.

"Don't worry. He's really into it." Ron assured her.

They finished their meal as it was getting late. Having a detention is the last thing they want to get. They said their quick goodbyes to Madam Rosmerta and went to their way back to Hogwarts. A few students were left wandering around the corridors of Hogwarts. They walked quickly along the halls, fearing that a teacher might catch them at this late hour of the day. Ron accompanied Luna up the Ravenclaw Tower. Now it was time to say their good nights.

"Thanks Luna, for going with me." said Ron, evidently blushing as his arm brushed Luna's.

"Anytime Ronald, I enjoyed your company." said Luna, smiling at him. "See you tomorrow."

She was about to enter the door when Ron called out, "Good night. It was fun having you along."

Then Luna jumped to give him a brief hug. "Good night, Ron." She let go of him as quickly as she had hugged him. After she finally went inside and gave him her last smile, that's when Ron realized that she actually called him _Ron_. He walked to the Gryffindor Tower, with a subtle grin on his face.

xXxXxXx

Hermione looked up to see the words _'Madam Puddifoot's' _written across the building. She turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Err…tea?" Harry shrugged, opening the door for her making, its bell tinkle.

"Umm, okay." she said, stepping into the tea shop.

They looked around to see pairs – or couples – happily talking, kissing or _dating. _Harry looked at Hermione with a twinkle in his eye and then led her to a vacant table.

"So I was thinking that having some tea could soothe us." he said with a smirk. Seeing the odd look on Hermione's face, he added, "Don't worry. This place might contain a lot of resentful memories but I really don't care anymore. They're over, I'm officially moving on."

"If you say so," she said then added in a whisper, "But isn't it a little awkward, there are _couples _everywhere."

Harry chuckled a bit. "Couldn't we consider ourselves one?"

Hermione snorted, feeling her face redden though she knew Harry's just joking. "What? Harry James Potter, you stop it okay?"

Harry continued laughing as he felt Hermione stepping on his foot under the table. When they came back to their normal selves, Harry ordered their tea. Madam Puddifoot quickly greeted and served them, and left them alone to themselves.

"This is way better than Hagrid's tea!" exclaimed Hermione, after having her first sip.

"I know." said Harry, giggling. "Maybe we should take Hagrid here sometime."

They sat in silence. Harry had a hard time stopping himself from grabbing Hermione's hand across the table. And when he did finally touch her hand, she looked up at him.

"Thank you, Hermione," he began. "for coming with me tonight. I really love finding myself alone with you."

She beamed at him. "Harry, I also love moments like this. I feel . . . happy." Her mind quickly blocked the deeper words that she might utter. She doesn't like rising up another awkward conversation.

Harry squeezed her hand, looked down and said in a very low voice that Hermione wasn't able to catch it, "I love you."

"Erm, sorry?"

"Uhh, nothing." said Harry hastily. "So…thank you. I mean it."

"Oh it's just a dinner Harry. And it's a Hogsmeade weekend, what do you expect?" replied Hermione, gulping down the last of her tea.

"Let's go. Filch might get furious, you know." Harry said, standing up from his seat.

They went back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Time passed swiftly tonight that they hadn't had track of it. They were too busy enjoying the company of each other. A few lights were now left opened at Hogwarts, indicating that most were probably back inside at their own houses. Harry and Hermione sensed relief came upon them when they eventually reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

_"Lá maith." _muttered Hermione.

"That's right dear." she gladly said, though drowsiness was evident upon her face. Her portrait swung open to let them in. Hermione stepped in but when it was Harry's turn to enter, someone called him from the stairs.

And it wasn't just _someone. _It was Professor Dumbledore. He gave a quick nod to Hermione then went to talk to the headmaster.

"Hi Professor," said Harry, lost with words. "Err . . . I mean good evening."

"Good evening, Harry." Dumbledore said calmly. "Had a great time?"

"Yes, professor. A very great time indeed." replied Harry, his lips starting to form a smile.

"Harry, we're to talk about something. But not now, you looked tired." Dumbledore said eyeing him from head to toes. "See me in my office tomorrow during your free time, eh? Have a good night."

Then he stepped down the staircase and disappeared from view. Harry finally entered the common room which was now deserted except from a group of students and a gorgeous Hermione who was waiting for him by the couch.

"Umm, any problems?" she asked with concern.

"No. It's fine. He just wants to talk to me tomorrow." said Harry. "Rest already, Hermione. We had a long lovely night."

"Okay then. Thank you, Harry." Hermione went to hug him, and he hugged her back tightly. "I enjoyed our dinner."

He let go of her, kissed her on the cheek and said, "Good night."

"Good night, Harry." And then she went up to their dormitory, leaving a beaming Harry down the common room.

**A/N: I'll try to make an update as quickly as possible. Thank you for readingg! Hope you enjoyed it. :D**


	7. Dumbledore's Aid

**I'm very sorry for the very late update. :( I'm so busy that I can't really concentrate on this one. But anyway, thank you for the follows and favorites! :)**

**Chapter 7: Dumbledore's Aid**

Last night's conversations were still lingering in her mind. His smiles, his laughs, and the way he looks at her. It was simply an indelible thought. The bright sun was up and the owls were happily hooting along with the breeze. A beautiful morning had approached once more and Hermione was stepping down the staircase, not aware of how she was grinning like an idiot. Her exhilarating thoughts were cut off by a voice. That voice.

"Hermioneee!"

Hermione went down the final step and raised an eyebrow towards the speaker. "Oh Luna, why'd you have to shout? It's obviously very _early_."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. It's just I'm very anxious to hear everything!" said Luna cheerfully. "And be thankful that I refrained myself from waiting in front of the Fat Lady again."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Isn't it too early for that?"

"Exactly. It's too early, a perfect time for a blushful story!" exclaimed Luna.

"Uhmm, all right." said Hermione, giving in.

"Okay, tell me everything. And you know what I mean with _everything_." said Luna, grinning.

"Yeah? I'll try to," said Hermione. "Let's go for a walk then?" She grabbed Luna's arm then went down outside the castle.

The sun was being nice today. It wasn't cold but it wasn't that hot either. A pleasant weather it was, indeed. This explains how Hagrid was merrily feeding his hippogriffs at a distance. He gave a wave as he had a glimpse of the two and smiled. Hermione and Luna continued walking until they reached a tall pine tree and sat beneath it, the clear lake about them.

"Okay Hermione, story telling time." said Luna, making herself comfortable beside her friend.

Hermione once again recalled all their conversations, this time not to herself but to Luna who's keeping her eye on her friend at every word.

"Why are you so serious-looking?" said Hermione, laughing after noticing her friend's stiff look.

"You two are so cute!" she exclaimed and began clapping her hands then she felt a hand hit her arm.

"Luna!" snapped Hermione. "I know."

Then they went giggling heartily.

"But I'm wondering where _this_ will go." said Hermione after their giggle, now her tone becoming serious. "Will it ever become official? Will he ask me to be his girlfriend or is this just some kind of fling thing?"

Luna sighed. "Hermione, we all know that Harry is not that kind of guy."

"How could you say that?"

"Well, he hadn't dated - or went out as you would've consider it - with anyone except you for the past six years!" said Luna plainly.

"Umm. . ." said Hermione, biting her lip." Guess you're right."

"Time, dear. Everything takes time." Luna said, giving Hermione a sideway hug.

xXxXxXx

Harry quickly dragged Ron towards the flight of staircase, down to the entrance hall of the castle. After seeing Hermione and Luna from upstairs, they immediately decided to go to join them. Yesterday's happenings thrilled them both and they're starting to have a conclusion that this would be one of the best weekends that they could have.

The light from the rising sun shone upon Harry's delightful face as they finally reached the grounds. Looking around, they saw students strolling gladly and spotted two ladies - a brunette and a blonde one. Harry gave a quiet run towards them and slowly placed his hands around Hermione's eyes as he reached them.

Luna laughed to hear Hermione say, "What? Whose hands -" and quickly added, "Harry!"

Harry removed his hands and chuckled out. Hermione knew him too well. Maybe that's why he's so fond of her that he fell for her. "Good morning!" he greeted the two.

"Early birds, huh? Especially you, Ron. I'm quite surprised to see you up." said Hermione, chuckling.

"Uhm. . . I'm surprised as well!" exclaimed Ron cheerfully as he sat down beside Luna, trying hard to admit that he was rather excited to spend time with the blonde.

Everyone laughed at this. "So let's have some chitchat." said Luna, after their small laugh.

Harry smiled at her and was about to sit beside Hermione when someone called out his name.

And again, it wasn't just someone. It was Professor Dumbledore, this time with a Ginny along.

Harry gave a quick look at his friends then went towards the headmaster and Ginny who were only a few meters away. "Good morning Professor, good morning Ginny."

"Morning Harry!" said Ginny. "Well I was planning to join you all after seeing you from inside, then Professor saw me and asked if I've seen _you_. So I led him along."

Dumbledore nodded gratefully, "Yes, well thank you Ms. Weasley." Ginny gave them a faint smile and went to join the group by the lake.

"Harry," Dumbledore started as he saw Ginny sit down. "Let's have our talk? To my office if you please." His eyes were twinkling again and turned to go back the castle, up to his old tidy office.

Harry hesitated for a moment but soon followed the headmaster.

Dumbledore's office never looked any different from the last time Harry saw it. The pile of books, portraits of the previous headmasters, the sorting hat, the pensieve and Hawkes were still there like before. Harry just stared around in amazement, at how magic can preserve such places like this that it appeared so fresh though it went through a lot of things and contained many memories of the past.

"Harry, c'mon and sit." Dumbledore's voice snapped back Harry from his amazement. He stepped forward to sit across the headmaster's table.

"Professor," started Harry, giving a faint smile for he still wonders what this is all about. "Err. . . about last night?"

"You've been wondering why I'd wanted to talk to you?" asked Dumbledore, receiving a nod from Harry. "Well you're right. About last night."

Harry looked down. He didn't want getting Hermione into trouble because of their late dinner. "Professor, it was my fault. I feel responsible for any punishments-"

"No. No Harry. It's not like that." said Dumbledore with a soft chuckle.

Harry gazed back at his endlessly twinkling eyes in bewilderment.

"I can see you're happy, Harry." said Dumbledore.

"Umm, yeah Professor. I'm enjoying myself, it's our last year after all." replied Harry, curious about where this conversation would go.

"You deserve to be happy, of course." said Dumbledore, playfully stroking Hawkes' feathers. "But you appeared to be in a deeper happiness."

Harry fixed his glasses and said, "What do you mean, professor?"

"I can see it Harry, in your eyes. They shine or twinkle like mine when they meet hers." And with that, Dumbledore gave a wink.

"What?" said Harry at the thought of his eyes twinkling and added, "You mean Hermione, sir?"

"Who else could _she_ be?" laughed Dumbledore. "You know, you should make your move."

Harry went still for a moment, slowly accepting how Dumbledore was very much informed about these things. "Actually . . . I'm making my move really soon."

"I'll be glad to help."

Harry nodded.

"Let's set your plan wisely then?" asked Dumbledore cheerfully.

Harry smiled and said confidently, "All right."

Harry told Dumbledore about all his initial plans, including the hippogriff thing with Hagrid. He told him how he'd be proud to let the whole school know about it, when he is planning to do it and how he was quite stressed out about _how _he would do it without flaws. The headmaster listened carefully, trying to plot some plan in his mind and at the same time, recalling his teenage years when such things were happening in every corner of his school. He missed his old days and he wants this young man to experience this in a much better way than him.

After some time, Dumbledore offered to help Harry in a very huge way which made Harry so grateful.

"Just set the date, and see me immediately." said Dumbledore to Harry, who was now ready to leave.

He nodded and beamed at his professor.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I guess you should see Professor McGonagall too. She's quite good at such things." Dumbledore suggested lastly.

Harry reached the door to say his last thank you to Dumbledore, "Is that so, Professor? Okay. Thank you for the tip." And he closed the door gently. Now, he can't wait to tell Ron and Luna about what he had discussed with the headmaster. Then he went to search for them.

**xoxo**

**I'll spill Dumbledore's plan in the next chapter. :) Thank you for reading! R&R?**


	8. Step by Step

**For those who are about to read this chapter, thank you. :)) It just means you support me/my story. Or at least appreciate it. I'm really very sorry for the late update. Umm, things just got in the way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of its characters. **

**Chapter 8: Step by Step**

"What? He planned to do that for you?" Ron asked too loudly in amazement.

He, Harry and Luna were now at the Great Hall waiting for lunch while Hermione was with Ginny at the Gryffindor tower who decided to take a quick shower.

"Well, he's the headmaster's favorite kid." teased Luna.

Harry gave her a sharp joking look then went on to further explain the new plan. "Yeah, he told me that on the day of my proposal, he'll announce to everyone, to all students and teachers, that there will be no classes for that day - without Hermione knowing of course."

"That is absolutely brilliant, Harry." said Luna with shining eyes.

"Bloody brilliant, indeed." agreed Ron, too excited at the thought of having no classes.

They were all smiling heartily when they heard her, "What's this bloody brilliant thing, Ron?"

A wet-haired Hermione and Ginny were standing behind Harry. And that's when they felt their faces express a complete shock but Harry managed to blurt out, "Err . . . it's this weekend Hermione. It's a being a bloody brilliant one for us."

Hermione gave him a long stare before cheerfully saying, "Yeah! I'm enjoying it as well, I feel so relaxed."

She went to sit beside Harry and Ginny on her other side. Food began appearing on the long table and everyone started out filling their plates.

_'Nice save man!' Harry thought to himself, smiling._

He needed to do things swiftly but carefully. Nothing should be slipped to Hermione until that very moment. He started wondering when to talk to Professor McGonagall. Right, she might be quite old but maybe she really has some ideas in that clever mind of hers. Harry quickly glanced to his side, to Hermione. She looked so happy these past days, which made her more admirable for him. Why on earth is the great Harry Potter having the slowest move for the girl he actually loves?

Stupid, stupid git.

"What's with the frown, Harry?" asked Hermione, noticing the slight wrinkling of his brows.

"Nothing." he replied quickly.

Hermione gave him an unconvinced look which appeared more like a frown to him. And that's when Harry smiled and whispered softly by her ear, "Don't do that again, you're looking prettier."

And with two blushing Gryffindors side by side, lunch went well in the Great Hall.

xXxXxXx

The students stand up to their feet and began leaving the Transfiguration room.

"A word with you, Potter." Professor McGonagall called from her table.

Harry looked around and gave a shrug to Hermione and Ron. They nodded and went to exit the door.

"Yes, Professor?" asked Harry as he approached her table.

Professor McGonagall gave a teasing smile and said, "Harry, sit down." She accioed a nearby chair and locked the door with her wand.

Harry sat down puzzled and suddenly became nervous. He's not breaking again some school rules, is he now?

"Don't worry, I just think we need some privacy." said McGonagall, seeing his worried look. "So, is it true that you have a thing for Ms. Granger?"

And that's when Dumbledore's advice came to him. '...I guess you should see Professor McGonagall too. She's quite good at _such things_.' It seemed like the headmaster told her already after all. He appeared to be thrilled about all this.

"Umm, yeah. Professor Dumbledore told you?" Harry asked in a quite jolly tone.

McGonagall stared at him for a moment and replied, "Oh? No, Mr. Potter."

"B-but, how would you know without him telling?" asked Harry with a total confusion evident on his face.

"Harry, dear, it's in your eyes."

Here we go again. The eyes. And that same question popped again. "Is it really that obvious? Do they sparkle or something?" he chuckled.

"Well, no. It's literally in your eyes dear. You were staring at her during my entire discussion. So I came up with my assumption."

Harry gulped down. He is indeed being less responsible. "Err. . .I'm so sorry Professor. I won't let that happen again."

McGonagall let out a laugh. "Its fine Harry, this is the first time anyway. Oh, young love."

Harry grinned as he saw his Professor's eyes almost beginning to water; she was definitely missing her old days. "Yeah. But it's true, I believe it's true love Professor."

McGonagall smiled. "If you say so, dear. I think you deserve to make each other happy. You've been through a lot of things." she pointed out.

"She's my best friend. She's just so . . . special and fragile for me." said Harry, an image of Hermione flashing in his head.

"Now tell me about this thing you've talked with the headmaster." said McGonagall, eager to hear what he is to say.

Harry went on, repeating again his plan. He hadn't decided yet when to confess to her, but he knew it would be soon. He carefully combined all the suggestions from his friends, and he's very grateful for them being so helpful to him. Maybe they would love to see them become a couple soon.

McGonagall sighed after his talking and smiled, "I think you're a bit serious with Ms. Granger."

"Yes, Professor. I am." Harry answered truthfully.

"I suggest if you might want to get her parents' consent." she said flatly.

"Err. . .isn't that a bit scary?" asked Harry, thinking how they would react.

McGonagall chuckled and said, "I believe you already met them, right? They have surely heard some stories about you."

"Right, but-"

"No more buts, Potter. You are one of the bravest wizards I know, you can do it." And with a quick smile, Professor McGonagall stood up and went to leave Harry to his thoughts.

Meeting Mr. and Mrs. Granger could be frightening, but if it could help him win Hermione, he'd give it a go.

As he exited the room and closed the door, he turned around to see Madame Hooch facing him.

"Captain Potter," she began and saw Harry's pleased expression. "It's been a long time since a real Quidditch match, isn't it?"

"Uhmm, right professor. And I believe there's no enough time for a preparation for a match." he said with a sullen tone.

"You're right. But I believe we can make up for that. I had talked to the headmaster and due to all the circumstances that caused Quidditch to be called off, we came up with an idea." she paused, as if to surprise him or to let him guess.

"Aaand?" asked Harry, excitement evident in his voice.

"Well, all teams will go to a Quidditch museum. This is for you, graduating wizards!" she said, giving big thumbs up.

To his own surprise, he jumped to give Madame Hooch a hug and said, "That is absolutely astonishing news, Professor! Thank you so much."

Madame Hooch patted his back and beamed, "All teams know, except you. That's why I came looking everywhere."

"You didn't have to do that, Professor. And thank you again." he replied as he felt himself get more excited.

"Sure thing, Harry. It will be at the end of the month, so be ready." she gave another smile and started walking in the opposite direction.

**xoxoxo**

**Thank you so much! I'll try to update really soon. I'll start with the next chapter after posting this. :)**


	9. Now, Move!

**A/N: Helloo dear readers. Like always, I'd like to thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews. You inspire me to keep up my updating speed. XD So.., this chapter doesn't really have much events, but I kinda enjoy writing this one. I hope you all enjoy as well! :) (And yes, I know, a very lame chapter title, bear with meee guys!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. :)**

**Chapter 9: Now, move!**

Every time Harry tries to make some move about his proposal, Hermione seemed to be always around and near him. Hermione being the distraction for something that's actually for her, how ironic. So that's when Luna and Ginny decided to spring into action. (Ginny knew the plan as well because of Luna and her brother).

•••

Harry agreed to play chess with Ron, hoping to bore Hermione and decide to leave the two of them alone. Though he loves spending time with Hermione, he can't put some speed into his slow progress if she's always sticking around with him. But this plan doesn't seem to work. Hermione's still there, sitting and watching them carefully, as if trying to study each move that the two of them would make.

Then Ron started yawning, trying if the _when-you-yawn-it-can-make-people-around-you-yawn-o r-sleepy-as-well _theory will work on Hermione. But the said theory appeared to work only on him.

Ron grunted as he moved his bishop to strike Harry's knight which gave Harry the opportunity to tackle Ron's queen with his rook.

"The chess master acts like a novice, eh?" teased Hermione, which made Ron grunt even more. He just can't play well because they're trying to act here.

Hermione started cheering Harry but he doesn't looked happy despite his winning moves.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hermione asked, perplexed. They appeared to be not in a so good mood.

"Ohh, it's nothing. Don't mind us." said Ron flatly.

"Right. We're just having a deep concentration on this one." added Harry. He almost grinned right after he said it.

"Very well, I can't wait to see who'll win, so go on now and continue." said Hermione who seemed satisfied with their answers.

Even their odd and gloomy auras won't work on Hermione. They are starting to think on giving up this _'How to Push Hermione Away-Operation.'_

And that's when their heroes arrived. Or _his_ angel for Ron.

Ginny, dragging Luna behind her, emerged from the portrait door and rushed near them.

Luna winked at Ron and Harry and said (or shouted as Hermione would consider) "Hermione! We've been waiting for you for ages. Have you forgotten our scheduled girly chitchat?"

"Yeah, right." added Ginny. "You're late so we decided to get you. Now stand up already!"

"Ermm? What?" asked a confused Hermione. "Am I missing something?"

"I told you yesterday, you old lady!" exclaimed Luna who was now pulling her up.

"But we haven't talked yest-"

"Oh, I pity your poor memory Herms." said Ginny, and heard the others laugh.

And this is what got Hermione moving. "Ginerva! Don't you ever call me that crazy nickname again!" She started chasing her out the Gryffindor common room without saying another word to Harry and Ron.

"See you later guys! We got this one." said Luna, as she ran to follow her two best friends outside.

"I just love their acting skills." Harry said as the portrait door closed.

"I know." replied Ron with a sigh. "What'd we do without those two?"

"We've had totally lost it." chuckled Harry as they now put the chess pieces into their box.

"Right. Time to visit Starkly?" asked Ron after putting the chess board on _their _table.

"Yup."

The two Gryffindors snuck out quickly before Hermione appear anywhere in sight.

xXxXxXx

"Hullo Harry! 'Lo Ron!" Hagrid greeted them cheerfully as if he hasn't seen them for years.

Hagrid was happily stroking a hippogriff and began mumbling names to it such as _'cutesy baby hippey' _and_ 'glaby mimmy fella._'

Harry and Ron just shrugged to each other, knowing their friend was just so fond of his so called pets.

"Whut brings ye here, aren't ye supposed to be busy er somethin'?" Hagrid finally asked the two.

"Uhmm, well, I guess it's time to meet Starkly?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Oh. Err, right. I almos' forgot. Follow me, he's back there." answered Hagrid, walking towards a huge tree.

They followed Hagrid to see that behind the tree was a large hippogriff, flapping its gleamy feathers loudly. Its feathers seemed to be smooth and it indeed looked strong due to its huge talons and hind legs.

"Woah" was all Harry and Ron could mutter.

"He's my fave'rite, yeh know." Hagrid informed them. "He's the mos' obedien' and least aggressive among the others. That's why I chose him fer yeh, Harry."

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said, patting his friend's arm. "I know I could trust you on this."

"Time to get to know him now, eh?" offered Ron to Harry.

"Right."

Hagrid showed again the proper approach to a hippogriff to remind Harry. There's the slow and sincere bow and the eye contact. And after it bows back, you got it, you're safe.

Harry quickly gained Starkly's trust. He just simply followed Hagrid's instructions and remembered how he did it back in their fourth year. Starkly bowed to Harry in no time; as if he was its original master.

Harry tried and practiced riding for a while. He was delighted by the swiftness of Starkly and realized that he missed flying that high with Buckbeak. He loved Starkly because it reminds him of their old friend.

'_It feels perfect. Even more if Hermione's with me.' he thought as he enjoyed in the air._

Then later on, Ron rode with Harry. This way he can finally experience riding one, and Harry can practice taming Starkly if he is to let Hermione ride it.

They shouted excitedly (or nervously in Ron's case) as they flew up high and high. The view was spectacular as expected. Hogwarts doesn't look any different even after the war. Though it may look like how it was before, it couldn't still change the fact that a lot of painful memories were resting beyond the castle grounds.

Harry and Ron didn't flew long enough, for Hermione might see them from the castle. They should really be very cautious. Harry guided Starkly back down and it gracefully landed them to the ground and Harry gratefully stroked it.

"Whew. Bloody fearsome ride there!" Ron teased the hippogriff, as he slightly tapped its neck.

Hagrid gave Starkly some food and tied it back to the huge tree.

"So Hagrid, I'm really thankful to you. You're doing me a huge favor. I owe you." Harry said to the big man as they walked back to the hut.

"No problem, Harry. I'm always willin' to help yeh." assured Hagrid. "And yeh too Ron, when yeh fin'lly got the guts to ask Luna as well, I'll gladly help."

This stopped Ron from walking. "H-how did. . . ?"

Harry and Hagrid only laughed at his reaction. It's either Hagrid just knows them too well or he's really just that obvious like Harry.

xXxXxXx

"Meeting Starkly, checked. What's next, mate?" asked Ron as they made their way back to the castle.

"You know, uhmm, I haven't really planned any other things aside from that one, heh?" replied Harry in an uneasy tone.

Ron mumbled something in annoyance. "So this is what you call progress-making? You really are the slowest git ever."

Harry scratched his head. "Sorry, mate. I'm trying to think here, alright?"

Ron only shook his head in response. Yes, Harry is his best friend, but he just gets to his nerves sometimes.

"Harry! Ron!"

The both of them looked behind to see Neville approach them. He was holding a book which is most likely about plants.

"Hello, Neville." greeted Ron.

"Good afternoon, not so busy as well?" asked Harry.

"Hey guys. Yeah, I'm not that busy." replied Neville. "I'm just wondering if you want to visit the roses that I had planted."

Harry's eyes lit up. _Right, the roses!_ "Oh, of course! That sounds wonderful."

"Okay, let's go this way." Neville answered delightedly.

As they entered the botany garden, they already had a glimpse of the roses which were a bit far from the entrance. They also saw Professor Sprout watering (or whatever it is she was doing, Harry have no idea) the roses.

"Professor Sprout helps me take care of the roses." Neville informed them when he noticed their quite astounded faces.

"Good afternoon Professor Sprout." waved Ron to their plump teacher.

"I really appreciate your kindness, Professor." added a smiling Harry.

"Nice seeing you today, boys. You know how much I love caring for these dears." she answered as she touched some leaves of her plants. And they absolutely know this, of course. Remembering how Professor Sprout helped those who were petrified through her _lovely-voiced _Mandrakes. She excused herself for a while then moved to her other plants.

Harry scanned the roses and they were purely red, as expected. But it had grown quite fast. He doesn't expect to be seeing them with buds, considering Neville had only planted them in two weeks at most. Well, everything is really different in the wizarding world though.

"Don't worry, Harry. They will be perfect looking in no time." said Neville proudly.

Harry smiled at this. "Yup. I trust your skills, you know."

"This bloke really appreciates your help, I know it. You owe Mr. Potter _big time _buddy!" added Ron with a chuckle and a moment later felt an elbow hit his ribs. He continued chuckling though.

Neville laughed with them and finally said, "And Harry, there's something more about these roses. Just wait 'till they're fully grown."

"Okay then. I'll look forward to that, mate." said Harry and felt Ron elbowing him this time. He looked at him to say, "What's the matter?"

"Ermm—aren't you hungry?" asked Ron, rubbing his tummy.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I knew it."

"So. . . Let's go?" said Ron eagerly.

"Alright. Neville, do you mind joining us?"

Neville nodded. "Sure. I'm kinda hungry too."

"To the great hall, then!" shouted Ron as if he hasn't been there for ages. Then the three of them said goodbye to Professor Sprout and went back to the castle.

**xoxoxo**

**have a nice day! lovelots :)**


End file.
